Borra
Borra is the anti-villain turned supporting protagonist of the 2019 film Maleficent: Mistress of Evil. He is the second in command (and later the newborn leader) of the Dark Fey, a band of winged creatures residing in a cavernous nest, who seeks to wage war with humanity. He is portrayed by , who also portrayed Ajax in the 2016 film Deadpool and Zapan in Alita: Battle Angel. Biography Beginnings Diaval finds Princess Aurora to be accepting Prince Philip's proposal to marry him, informing it to Maleficent, who grows wrathful toward it, warning Aurora not to marry him out of knowing that this story of love would not end as she thinks, much to Aurora's and the other fairies' dismay, resulting Aurora escaping back into the human kingdom, in which Ingrith is deciding on taking her as her new daughter. Maleficent arrives at the reunion, where she is using her powers to cast a new curse; where shall be no reunion nor love between Aurora or the prince, yet Aurora refuses to the spell, When the queen disdainfully proclaims that Aurora will now have a real family and a real mother figure, Maleficent gets angered and seemingly puts King John into a deep slumber. Maleficent escapes from the castle moments before the guards arrive to take her. She flies away but gets shot down by Gerda and falls in the ocean, this resulting in her being saved from drowning by Conall, a male fairy with the same feathered wings as Maleficent herself has. He introduces Maleficent to other fairies living in exile because of the conflict with humans. Maleficent reluctantly agrees to lead them and other Moor refugees against the humans to rescue Aurora. Another fairy, Borra, is driven more by hatred of humans than survival and wants to utilize Maleficent's powers, which are descended from a phoenix, to win the war. Maleficent flies away to the Moors and appears shocked when she discovers all the soldiers have picked all the Tomb Blooms, magical flowers that grow on the fairy graveyards are gone. Their pollen were mixed with iron powder to create a red-colored mixture which reverts fairies to inanimate objects. Queen Ingrith intends to use it as a weapon to obliterate all fairies. In the ensuing fight, Conall is fatally wounded protecting Maleficent. As he dies, Maleficent starts to channel the phoenix's powers within her. Final Battle In the following morning, Maleficent is leading the forces of the Dark Fey with Borra straightly into an invasion against the human kingdom, which leads to a massively destructive and violent lengthy battle between the factions. In the ensuing chaos, Maleficent attacks Ingrith, forcing Aurora to stop her from doing so from hearing about the good in her. Diaval transforms into a half-crow/half-bear hybrid and frees the fairies in the lobby. Maleficent suddenly gets killed protecting Aurora from Ingrith's arrow, sacrificing herself. Ingrith throws Aurora from the tower to distract her enemy and tries to escape. Maleficent swoops in and saves Aurora, and they crash on the battlefield where Borra and Prince Philip are fighting against each other. The prince states that he chooses peace with the fairies and refuses to kill Borra. He orders the army to cease fighting, effectively restoring peace between the two factions. Borra and the other Dark Feys stop Queen Ingrith from escaping and Maleficent turns her into a goat. Borra then attends Aurora and Phillip's wedding afterwards. Personality Initially, Borra appears as a brutal, wrathful, spiteful and warmongering Dark Fey. He wanted war against the humans because he accused them of slaughtering his fellows, which wasn't untrue, as seen with the previous wars, tough it's unknown if the humans have killed Dark Fey before. His hatred contrasts with Queen Ingrith, because this stemmed from the previous battles and the desire to protect his people, rather than absolute racism. So, he has a kinder side to himself. This is shown when Prince Philips refuses to kill him during the duel, and when he convinced the fairy that he genuinely wants peace between humans and fairies, Borra accepts and redeems himself, ordering his soldiers to cease the fighting. Relationships Allies *Dark Fey **Maleficent - Initial Enemy turned Ally **Conall † - Former Leader **Shrike **Ini **Udo *Aurora - Former Enemy *Prince Phillip - Former Attempted Killer *King John - Former Enemy *Diaval Enemies *Queen Ingrith Trivia *This is Skrein's third overall villain role on his film career, following his portrayal of Ajax, the main antagonist of Deadpool, and Zapan in Alita: Battle Angel, as well as his first Disney villain role. **Also, Alita: Battle Angel and Maleficent: Mistress of Evil came out in 2019. * Borra is the first (and so far only) villain in the Maleficent franchise to redeem himself. * Borra's villainy and goals are quite similar to that of Queen Ingrith: ** They wanted to initiate war against their rival kingdoms. ** They are both evil and spiteful leaders. This similarity differs when Borra redeems himself at the end of the film. ** They intended to eradicate both humans (in Borra's case) and fairies (in Ingrith's case). Borra wanted to avenge Conall, the Dark Fey's peaceful leader (because he was killed by Ingrith's forces), while Ingrith wanted to avenge her brother (which is an excuse to further her genocidal goals). Navigation Category:Male Category:Live Action Villains Category:Wrathful Category:Leader Category:Murderer Category:Arrogant Category:Tyrants Category:Sadists Category:Fighters Category:Master of Hero Category:Mastermind Category:Power Hungry Category:Terrorists Category:Xenophobes Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Mutilators Category:Warlords Category:Vengeful Category:Redeemed Category:Honorable Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Misanthropes Category:Conspirators Category:Tragic Category:Affably Evil Category:Protective Category:Anti-Villain Category:Magic Category:Evil Vs. Evil